


Be More Chill Fluff Fics

by michamelon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I am here to combat the angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but i am the captain of the fluff boat, nothing but fluff, slaygoldponyboy may be the conductor of the angst train, toot toot motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michamelon/pseuds/michamelon
Summary: Be More Chill fluff. Nothing else.Since @alexme7_7 is the conductor of the angst train, I've decided to become the captain of the fluff boat. Toot toot motherfuckers.





	1. I Made Reservations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexme7_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexme7_7/gifts).



He brought it up in the basement.

“So… what are your thoughts on Valentine’s Day?”

Michael looked at him, mouth open wide, preparing to take a bite of his pizza. He looked at Jeremy, then the pizza, then back at Jeremy, before stuffing the entire slice into his mouth and chewing. God, it was disgusting, but Jeremy loved him enough to ignore the fact that his boyfriend had no table manners. Michael finally finished chewing and answered the question.

“I dunno man. I mean, it’s ok, I guess? The reality of the situation is that Valentine’s Day isn’t even a day about love or some shit anymore. It’s all about commercialism and making single people feel invalid.” Michael shifted in his beanbag to look at Jeremy, a fake serious look in his eyes. “I don’t know about you Jer, but I refuse to celebrate its commercialism and its ability to make single people feel like shit.”

A moment of silence passed between the two boys before they suddenly burst out laughing, small giggles at first, but then turning into full out cackles and small wheezes. After a few minutes, when Jeremy had finally calmed down enough to wipe the tears from his eyes, he turned to look at Michael, who had laughed so hard he had slipped out of his beanbag chair and onto the floor, still giggling softly, hair framing his face like a halo. Finally, Michael calmed down and looked at Jeremy, love and adoration in his eyes, hand held out towards Jeremy. Jeremy reached out to pull Michael up, but was surprised to find himself being pulled down towards his boyfriend, trapped in his embrace, faces only centimeters apart.

“Hey there, handsome,” Michael began, a soft smile on his lips. “You come Heere often?”

“…Was that a fucking pun, Michael?”

“Um… no?”

“Oh my god,” Jeremy began, trying to hide the smile on his face, “struggling” to get out of Michael’s grasp. “Nope. I can not believe you. That’s it. Relationship over.”

Michael rolled over, effectively trapping Jeremy under him. He nuzzled his face into his hair, quietly laughing. “Jer-bear, babe, please.”

Jeremy giggled before he stopped resisting, wrapping his arms around Michael’s neck before sighing. “Fine, but only because I already made reservations and it would be a shame to waste them.”

Michael braced his arms on either side of Jeremy’s head, looking at him in surprise. “Reservations? For what?”

Jeremy blushed, burying his face into Michael’s chest, muttering so quietly that Michael had to ask him to repeat himself. “Reservations for dinner… just the two of us… if you want?”

Michael smiled down at Jeremy, heart filling up with love for his beautiful boyfriend. “Is that why you asked what I thought about Valentine’s Day?”

Jeremy nodded.

“Oh my god, you nerd. That is the sweetest thing you’ve ever done. You actually made reservations at a restaurant for us on Valentine’s Day. What a sap.”

“Michael.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Ok babe,” Michael replied, rolling onto his side while cuddling Jeremy into his chest. “Love you.”

Jeremy sighed, relaxing in Michael’s arms. “Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy doesn't feel beautiful. Good thing Michael comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this from my Tumblr because this is cute.

Jeremy stood in front of the mirror, the different colored splotches on his body standing out even more than usual. He poked at them, taking note of where he needed to cover his skin. His shoulders, his stomach, his face. Oh god, his face. He had always been self conscious of his face. Acne scars, zits, his chapped lips, and now the irregular patches on his face. Unconsciously, he began to scratch his cheek, not noticing someone come into his room. Warm arms wrapped around him.

“Hey. You’re beautiful, you know that?” Michael looked at him in the mirror. Standing side by side, Jeremy couldn’t see how Michael could love him. Michael looked beautiful. Michael looked stunning. Michael took his vitiligo with stride. Michael-

Jeremy was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt calloused hands hold his face, stoking his cheek with a rough thumb.

“I know that you think you’re not special, that you don’t deserve to be called beautiful,” Michael began, looking into Jeremy’s eyes. “But, you are. I love your shoulders that look like nebulas freckled with stars. I love your tummy and how smooth it is. But…,” Michael moved closer to Jeremy, giving him a soft smile.

“I love you, Jeremy.”

Maybe Jeremy couldn’t understand why Michael loved him, but he was ok with not knowing for a bit. For now, he just focused on Michael holding him like he was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me suggestions at my tumblr: gay-slushie.tumblr.com


End file.
